Pain
by BlackFalling
Summary: Broken, Akihito desperately sobbed out the name of the only person he wanted. "Asami...Asami...Asami..."
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this fic contains torture and graphic violence! you've been warned. Also, I don't own any of the characters. They are from the Finder Series by Yamane Ayano which I definitely suggest you read! It is my absolute favorite!

Pain

Asami sat in a dark room. He had just returned from the hospital where Akihito had been admitted. His men had found Akihito 3 days ago, bloodied, bruised, and on the very verge of death. Now, Asami was going to find out who and why.

_The sick bastard left a tape..._

As Asami pushed the tape into the player he prayed to whatever god might listen that it was just a ransom video and not actual footage of what had occurred. As the tape began, his stomach dropped. No god would help him today.

The tape began with a shot of Akihito, unconscious, shirtless, and chained into a standing position. His head was slumped forward but the rest of his body was held still, the cuffs digging into his pale wrists. Flashing words at the bottom of the screen stated: Day 1. Soon Akihito was joined by a man. He was dressed casually in a sweater and pants, brown hair short and only slightly taller than Akihito himself. He smiled as he saw the boy...helpless and unknowing. Slowly he turned to the camera and spoke.

"Today will be day 1 of my...experiment if you will. I have found quite a pretty boy this time...I think I may drag this one out. Of course, don't I always?" He smiled again and laughed to himself as he looked at Akihito. "You will be fun, won't you?"

The man then stepped forward and stroked Akihito's face in a seemingly loving gesture before backing away and grabbing a syringe. After examining the contents briefly, he walked back to his victim and eased the needle into his arm, dispersing the contents into his blood stream. The man had just returned the needle to its spot when Akihito's eyes snapped open.

Asami glared at the screen.

Seeing Akihito wake up the man on the screen came forward again and smiled at the boy.

"Good morning love."

"Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here?" Akihito screamed his questions.

The man chuckled. "Love, you don't need to know. Just know that by the end, you will beg me for death."

Fear shone in Akihito's eyes briefly before he started to struggle against his restraints, screaming for help and out of frustration. The man before him laughed.

"Scream! Scream! No one will come." He then walked out of the room, leaving the camera running, not to miss a single moment of Akihito's capture.

Asami watched as the rest of day one consisted of Akihito's screams for help and struggling against the chains. Dread filling his heart.

_How long was he down there? How long did he scream?_

Asami asked himself these questions continuously both wishing for the answer and at the same time hoping never to receive it.

Day 2

Like last time, day 2 began with Akihito slumped against his restraints. This time he was awake, but barely. He had been trying to escape the entire night, screaming till his voice was raw. It had been painful to watch but Asami was sure it would be nothing compared to the rest of the tape.

The man walked in, today in a t-shirt and pants. His hair combed back nicely and smoking a cigarette. At the sight of Akihito he sighed.

"Tired, love? Don't worry, I'll wake you up soon enough."

He walked forward then and caressed Akihito's face and arms.

"Bastard...don't touch me!" Akihito snarled.

The man chuckled, "So temperamental."

Without hesitation the man brought the lit end of his cigarette down on Akihito's arm. Akihito bit back a scream but the pain was evident on his face as his eyes widened and tears formed at the corners. The man withdrew the object before turning around and retrieving a new one. The lighter. Slowly then he began to burn Akihito's body. He started with the arms and then worked his way down to Akihito's stomach before finishing with his neck. It had only taken a short time and yet Akihito was already so badly burned that Asami cringed at the sight. The man next returned with a lit candle. He began the process again, this time with the wax. Akihito tried not to scream but the tears were falling from his face and even he couldn't bite back all of the pain. Finally the man finished with the candle. Akihito slumped in his chains, close to unconsciousness again, but the man spoke before that could happen.

"Do you feel it? I was hoping for a little more noise but I suppose you just tried so hard last night, didn't you?" He wiped the tears from Akihito's face gently but quickly withdrew as Akihito attempted to fight back by biting the man.

"Bastard! Let me go!" He screamed through his tears.

The man glared, "Bitch. One more pain for you today then."

After turning around the man came forward with a glowing piece of metal shaped in a triangle. Akihito cringed away as far as he could, fear emanating from every inch of his body.

"Oh god, no! No! Please, don't!"

It was too late. The man came forward and Akihito screamed, being branded on his ribcage. The man pulled the piece away and examined his work with pride. The flesh was already blistering where it had been pressed.

"Yes, this will make a lovely decoration..."

Akihito sobbed in his restraints but soon fell into unconsciousness, the pain too great to bear. The man, seeing his fun at an end for the moment left the room.

In the dark room, Asami stared in shock at the form of his lover on the screen.

_Oh god...Akihito...Akihito!_

Asami screamed his lover's name over and over in his head, desperate for a way to end this, to turn back time and save him. However, even money cannot buy back moments and so he sat, waiting for the beginning of day 3.

Day 3

As was standard now the tape opened day 3 with the image of Akihito chained. Today he wore the scars of the day before, burns decorating his lean body and now a triangle burned into his side.

_ How dare he..._Asami thought menacingly..._how dare he touch.._

Asami's thoughts were interrupted as said man then walked onto the screen. He quickly injected Akihito with drugs to wake him and then admired as the boy shook with fear and pain. He turned and took the camera from it's previous position before setting it down on a table behind the boy. It was now focused on Akihito's back. Disappearing from the screen for a moment, he returned with a whip in hand.

"Today, love, we're going to focus on endurance and break that nasty little spirit of yours."

With that he brought his arm back and cracked the whip across Akihito's back, drawing blood but no cries came from the boy.

"Thats right, show me how long you can last."

Asami watched then as hours passed of Akihito being whipped repeatedly. The man seemed tireless as he ripped the flesh and let blood fly from the wound. Akihito began to sob again but still he did not cry out. Still he did not beg for mercy. Finally the man put down the whip and came forward.

"So stubborn.."

He reached his hands up and Asami's heart raced.

_No...no..._

Akihito let out a blood curdling scream as the man dug his fingers into the bloodied flesh and pulled the skin outwards, ripping it from the body it was connected to.

For minutes he yanked and tugged, Akihito screaming in agony through it all and sobbing continuously. Finally he stopped and stepped back, allowing the camera the full view and admiring his work. Akihito's back, though still somewhat in tact, appeared as if someone had tried to filet him open, exposing muscles beneath and dripping the blood onto the floor.

"Such a lovely view, really you should always be like this. Don't worry though, I promise not to let you die of blood-loss."

At that he picked up a needle from a different table and began to slowly sew up Akihito's, again unconscious, form. With great patience he closed the bigger wounds, leaving the little ones to trickle blood. After finishing he returned the camera to its original place, allowing Asami to see Akihito's tear-stained face, and left. Asami sat in silence as he watched the closing of day 3.

Day 4

The day opened with Akihito's sobs echoing across the still dark room. He was in pain, so much pain. The stillness was broken soon as the light returned and the same man appeared before the screen. Today he wore another sweater and pants, hair combed neatly again. He studied Akihito for a moment before retrieving a knife.

"Love, I'm sorry but I'm growing tired of your fight. Today, I will make you scream and beg until you no longer have a voice."

He walked forward as Akihito desperately tired to escape the restraints. Silent screams echoing in his eyes.

The first cut was quick, efficient. Enough to draw blood, but not to deal real damage. Asami's eyes were transfixed as the man then began to meticulously mark Akihito's exposed flesh. Akihito shaking and tears falling down his face, begging the man to stop.

"Please...stop...what did I do? Please..."

"Ahh...now that's what I wanted to hear love. Now, sing for me."

His cuts came quicker now, slicing deeper into the flesh. He made his way up Akihito's arms and at his wrists he made deep gashes. Akihito screamed as the burning sensation made its way throughout his body. He sobbed now, loudly and uncontrolled. He had endured the pain for far too long and now he had no way to hold back. The man in front of him simply laughed. Akihito had been crying and begging for over an hour when the man decided it was time to deal the final blow and break the boy. With rapid movements he jerked the boys head back and showed his face to the camera.

"Smile, love..."

With that he stabbed into Akihito's right side, twisting the knife as he withdrew it. Akihito's eyes were wide as he held a silent scream...his head down, he fell forward in the restraints and cried. Broken, he desperately sobbed out the name of the only person he wanted.

"Asami...Asami...Asami...Asami..."

Over and over like a chant he continued, begging for the older man. Asami sat and watched, emotions filling him as he heard his lover calling for him in agony, desperate.

The man left the screen again, ending his share in day 4. Asami, however, stared, tears falling for the first time in decades, and he listened to his lover chant his name again and again until he at last slipped into unconsciousness, his body attempting to save him from it all.

Day 5

Day 5 came with Akihito still sleeping in his chains and blood pooled on the floor. Asami waited but no man came. In torture he worried constantly where the man might be and what might happen to Akihito when he did show up. Finally, the man did show, however, today he was disheveled and seemed upset.

"Love, this game has come to an end. I must leave. Don't worry though," he smiled wickedly, "I won't let you stay here and suffer. Aren't I kind? I'm giving you your freedom."

The man pulled a new syringe from his pocket, this one a different color. Akihito struggled, catching on to the situation.

"Shhhhh..shhhh, love. It'll all be over soon."

The man reached forward with the syringe, inches from Akihito..

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man crumpled to the floor, blood quickly pooling around him. Others came then, Asami recognizing Suoh and two others of his men. The ones who had found Akihito. Quickly the two unchained Akihito and one called a hospital as Suoh called Asami, dreading every second of the conversation. Asami remembered the call and remembered the anger and relief he'd felt at hearing they'd found his boy. Furious that someone had dared to touch what was his but relieved that the boy was alive. At that moment he still hadn't known Akihito's condition. Upon arriving at the hospital he had seen only half of the wounds, Akihito's chest being exposed. He'd wanted to see it all for himself, to check over his body, however Akihito had been rushed immediately to an operating room and Asami had not seen him again until he was in a bed. They had put the boy in a coma to save him from any more pain. Asami had visited every day until today, the day that Suoh had given him the tape and told him where he'd found it. Now Asami sat, looking forward but at nothing. The tape at its end. Asami seethed with anger. He wanted to kill the man, no torture the man in the same manner he had done to Akihito.

_The same manner? Ha. I would hurt him worse. Far, far worse._

Asami longed to talk a blade to the man, to give him 100, no, 1,000 times more pain than he had inflicted on Akihito.

_But he is dead..._Asami thought angrily. He knew that it was necessary to save Akihito and yet Asami was furious that he had not been able to kill him with his own two hands, to...

Asami's phone rang. It was Suoh.

"Sir. They are going to wake Takaba-san from the coma shortly."

Asami did not need to reply, he hung up the phone and left the small room, ordering one of his men to take the tape as he went. Soon he was at Akihito's room. Doctor's surrounded the boy and looked fearfully at Asami as he entered. Receiving a nod from him, they continued...

_2 hours later..._

Asami sat by the bed, holding his boys hand, as he began to open his eyes. No one was there but the two of them as was Asami's demand. When Akihito was fully awake he shook and screamed, all the previous days coming to mind and fear consuming him.

"Help! Help me! God, please! Please, somebody! Help!"

"Akihito! Akihito! Stop! I'm here! I'm here!" Asami yelled, attempting to calm the boy. "I'm here! You're safe! Akihito, you're safe!"

Akihito's eyes widened then as he took in Asami for the first time, eyes watering. Soon he was sobbing, and Asami leaned forward, gathering the boy in his arms.

"Shhh its ok. Its ok. I'm here. Nothings going to hurt you anymore. Shhh Akihito, I'm here."

"A-Asami..." he struggled to speak, "please, oh god, please don't let this be a dream...please, if it is please don't let me wake up!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Sssshhhhhhh Akihito." Asami rubbed his arm lovingly in one of the few spots it wasn't burnt or cut. "It's ok..it's ok."

Akihito slowly calmed at the words. "Asami..Asami...don't leave me. Please...I love you. Please don't go..."

Asami smiled sadly, his heart breaking like it'd never done before. "You are mine forever. I will never let you go. I love you."

He faced the boy, showing every bit of love he felt in his eyes before leaning in and taking his lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Review please :) the inspiration came from another fic I found on here. Sorry I can't remember the title or author... . need to start favoriting everything I like. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So just so you know, I did end up writing a sequel but I just uploaded it at a separate story! Sorry if there's any confusion :/ the sequel is titled: Coming Home and can be found in the M category XD please read and review it as well! Thanks so much for your patience and great comments! 3


End file.
